Disney Prep
by YellowJacket04
Summary: See your favorite Disney Characters as High Schoolers! And see some of the teachers that have ulterior motives. Its a Disney Free-For-All with Singing, Dancing, Action and More!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Once Upon A Time, a school was built. It was called Disney Prep. Principal Triton sent out letters to invite students to the school. Let's Check in on some of them. "Ugh, why do I have to go to a new school?" said Aladdin while packing. "Because, babe, you got us kicked out of Agrabah Academy for stealing from Mr. Jafar," said Janine "Now, we need to leave. We'll be late." Meanwhile , at the airport, two sisters were talking. "Elsa, so you think that I'll meet anyone, ooh what about your powers?" Anna rambled on. Truthfully, Elsa was worried, but if she has her gloves on, she would be fine. "Oh, hi Rupunzel," said Anna. " How was your summer? " "It was Horrible! Me and Flynn broke up," said Rupunzel. "Aw, it's OK," said Anna. On the other side of the Airport, two family members were talking. Ariel walked up to Hercules. "Hey cuz," said Herc. " How's Eric doing? " "He's doing good. How about Meg?" asked Ariel. "She's good," said Herc. "Last call for Disney Prep," the intercom called. "Ooh, that's our flight, Herc," said Ariel. "Let's go see Daddy," said Ariel. On the flight, people were meeting each other. "Hi, I'm Simba," he said to a guy sitting alone. "Sup, I'm Dodger, and Me and My crew is going to run this school, " Dodger said. "Ugh, I ordered First Class," said Cinderella. " Yeah, I thought I was a VIP, " said Snow White. After 5 hours, they got to the school. Principal Triton and Vice Principal Ursula walked in front of the school. "Welcome to Disney High. I am so glad that you decided to come to this school," Triton said. "Yes, it is very appreciated," said Ursula. "Classes start tomorrow. Dissmissed," said Triton.


	2. Chapter 2: Cast

DISCLAIMER: ALL DISNEY CHARACTERS ARE PROPERTY of WALT DISNEY PICTURES!

That was the Prologue, so I just thought before we get into the story, we should know the characters.

Freshmen:

Mowgli

Arthur Pendragon

Dash Parr

Taran Dallben

Koda Wilde

Nemo Reef

Lilo Pelakai

Stitch Presley

Oliver

Berlioz

Toulouse

Marie

Bambi Prince

Thumper

Flower

Todd

Copper

Flounder

John Darling

Tito

Pinocchio

Sophomores:

Wendy Darling

Peter Pan

Simba

Nala

Max Goof

PJ Pete

Bobby

Violet Parr

Terk

Alice Kingsleigh

Sarah "Lady"

Rita

Francis

Einstein

Georgette

Hiro Hamada

Merida DunBroch

Ariel Trident

Vanellope Con Schweets

Tony Rydinger

Olaf

Juniors:

Giselle

Rupunzel Corona

Edward

Aladdin

Jasmine

Robin Hood

Eric

Mike "Tramp"

Tiana

Naveen Maldonia

Kenai

Anna Arrendelle

Judy Hopps

Honey Lemon

Fred

Aurora Rose

Phillip

Fa Mulan

Basil Baker

Dodger

Wally "Wall" E.

Milo Thatch

Seniors:

Hercules

Megara

Jessica Krupnick

Cinderella

Kit

Snow White

Florian

Kronk

Elsa Arrendelle

Nick Wilde

Kristoff Bjordman

Hans Isles

Wasabi No-Ginger

Go-Go Tomago

Pocahontas

John Smith

Li Shang

Eve

Ralph

Kuzco

Kida Hart

Esmeralda

Pheobus

Quasimodo

Flynn Rider

Adam

Belle Rose

Teachers:

Sebastian

Cogsworth

Iago

Genie

Pleakley

Jumba

Zazu

Scar

Merlin

Shere Khan

Baloo

Baghera

Philoctetes

Yzma

Chef Lumiere

Baymax (School Nurse)

Principal Triton

Vice Principal Ursula

And More!


	3. Chapter 3: First Day

The Next Day, all the students went to their classes. "Welcome to Science. I am Professor Jumba, and this is my assisant, Ms. Yzma." "Charmed," said Ms. Yzma. "Today, we will be making our projects for the science fair," said Jumba. "Science Fair?!" asked Dodger. " we just got here!" "Well, I'm getting started," said Hiro. " Well, get to Work," said Jumba. "What are you doing?" asked Violet to Honey Lemon. "Well here's how it goes. You're gonna LOVE this! So, I have Tungsten Carbide, I add A dash of perchloric acid, a smidgen of cobalt, a hint of hydrogen peroxide, Super Heated to Five Hundred Kelvin, It turns Pink!!" " Well, I just have to use my Powers, " said Violet. Honey Lemon and Big Hero 6 knew about her and her brother Dash's powers. "You can't though, otherwise they'll know about the superhero world." " No, I'll just make a 'Invisibility Ray' and when they 'blast' me I'll use My powers." "That sounds risky, but awesome," said Honey Lemon. Then, after Science, it was Lunch time. " Bon Appétit, " said Chef Lumiere to Hiro and Stitch. Hiro had taken the Freshman under his wing. Then Dodger and his crew walked by. "Well, look at the two geeks," said Dodger. "Move it Jerk, you're not being fair" said Hiro. "Fairs are for tourists," said Dodger. "He said move it," replied Stitch. "Says who?" asked Rita. "Says me!" said Stitch. "Now move it, you oversized Bulldogs." "Wow, Stitch," said Hiro. "You really taught them." "Yeah. Now let's sit," said Stitch. Their group had Honey Lemon, Dash, Violet, Wasabi, Fred, Hiro's Brother Tadashi, Go-Go, Penny Forrester and Wilbur Robinson. "We saw you talking to Dodger," said Tadashi. "Nice job, Slugger," said Tadashi. "I'd like to take credit, but it was all Stitch," said Hiro. "How did you get the name Stitch anyway?" asked Dash. "Well, the last fight I got in, there were 7 guys, and I beat them bad. So, Fred gave me the Nickname Stitch," he said. " Wow! " said Dash. Meanwhile, at Dodger's table, His crew, plus Hans, the Rich Brat, Tramp and Flynn Rider were talking. "That table of nerds is going down," said Dodger. " I don't know, " said Flynn. "They seem strange." "Of course they are, they're nerds," said Hans . "No, like they're hiding something," said Flynn. " Well, then we'll do a steak out, " said Tramp. Over at the Football Team's Table, we have Naveen, Eric, Kristoff, Phillip, Shang, Aladdin, Adam, Florian, Hercules, Kit, and... Mulan. See, she Disguised as a male to get on the team. "Look at the Girls, Ping. Aren't they super hot?" said Naveen. "Eh, not really my type," said Mulan. "Just not really a lady's man." "Well, I still wonder what their talking about," said Aladdin. "Those muscle bound idiots are so insufferable!" said Jasmine. Her, Rupunzel, Snow White, Ella, Ariel, Anna, Elsa, and All other princesses were talking. They got a VIP table because Ariel's Family ran the school. "I don't know," said Ella. "Kit's Kind of Cute." "So is Eric," said Ariel. "Girl, get your head out of the clouds," said Rupunzel. "Yeah, Raps is right," said Cassandra, who was that one weird girl. "You dont need a man." "Yeah, You're right," said Ella.


	4. Chapter 4: Heart breaks and Heart Songs

"Hello, I am Mr. Sebastian and I will be your music teacher. We are going to have a open Mic right now, so who will be first?" The room went silent. "We'll go," said Wilbur and Violet. "Ready?" asked Wilbur. " Yeah," said Violet.

Wilbur: "It's been said and done

Every beautiful thought's been already sung

And I guess right now here's another one

So your melody will play on and on, with the best of 'em

You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible

A centerfold, a miracle, lyrical

You've saved my life again

And I want you to know baby"

Both: "I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep it in re-pe-pe-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep it in re-pe-pe-peat"

Violet: "Constantly, boy you played through my mind like a symphony

There's no way to describe what you do to me

You just do to me, what you do

And it feels like I've been rescued

I've been set free, I am hypnotized by your destiny

You are magical, lyrical, beautiful

You are, and I want you to know baby"

Both: "I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep it in re-pe-pe-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep it in re-pe-pe-peat

No one compares

You stand alone, to every record I own

Music to my heart that's what you are

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep it in re-pe-pe-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep it in re-pe-pe-peat."

The room was immediately filled with clapping. "Next Up," said Sebastian. Hiro and Stitch went up.

Both: "Oh since my baby left me I've found new place to dwell

Down at the end on Lonely Street at Heartbreak Hotel

I get so lonely baby I get so lonely baby I get so lonely I could die

And though it's always crowded you can still find some room

For broken hearted lovers to cry away the gloom

I get so lonely baby I get so lonely baby I get so lonely I could die

Well the bellhop's tears keep flowing the desk clerk's dressed in black

They've been so long on Lonely Street they'll never never never get back

I get so lonely baby I get so lonely baby I get so lonely I could die

So if your baby leaves and you got a tale to tell

Just take a walk down Lonely Street to Heartbreak Hotel

I get so lonely baby I get so lonely baby I get so lonely I could die

Oh since my baby left me..."

Again, the room was immediately filled with clapping. "OK, class dissmissed," said Sebastian .

After Class, Tony Rydinger talked to Violet. "Wait, so does this mean we're breaking up?" " Well, you never talk to me anymore, so...yeah," said Violet. "Wow," said Tony.

 **Author's Note: Hi! Thanks for reading, I'm going to do these in every chapter. So, Violet broke up with Tony for Wilbur, and This is only the beginning. Stay Tuned!**


End file.
